Strider Characters
This is where I will put my characters, and pictures of them. Below is a list of chatacters that I currently have. I do not guarantee that this will be kept current, but I will make an effort to keep it current. The Characters Dreyfus Dreyfus is a Reaper from the DFO Universe. Shortly after his arrival, He made the Five Warriors, The Destroyer, and The Artisan into a single unified being with as of yet unexplored potential power. Other than the fact that his own interests and designs go before that of most any other, there is little that is known about Dreyfus, other than the fact that he gets his power from Greed and Strong Warriors, in addition to making Strong Warriors even Stronger when one enters into a contract with him. Epic Anime Guy Friendly Discord Greed Horrin Keshka Self Insert (Strider) My Self insert is a self-righteous, insufferable prick. He believes that he has to have all of the power that is achievable, and if he cannot get that power through normal means, then he will insist on finding ways around that obstacle using his aspect. His title is the Sage of Mech, and as such he is incapable of manifesting a piece of technology that is smaller than the size of a coin, although smaller pieces of technology can be manifested if they are a part of the larger piece of technology that he is to be manifested. He has found a way around the nothing smaller than a coin rule by first manifesting things that are larger than a coin, and then shrinking them down to size using a shrinking machine. As such, his body is now filled with nanites that allow him to cheat his way up to Shaman Tier Powers when their power amplification ability is used. His actual appearance has yet to be seen, since he had worn a disguise for his entire session. Nobody knows what he really looks like. Strider's Story thus far Strider was stuck in a 4th Wall Room with the other players of his session. One of those players, awesomeIdiot, myseriously vanished when he and the others were fleeing from the Black King after their powers had been nullified by a machine created by the Dersites to render Strider and the others helpless. They crash landed on some asteroid in the Furthest Ring and quickly hid themselves as best they could. Strider built several Shadow Androids to help protect them, after which it was decided that they would all start an rp on their favorite forums with the intention that their characters would somehow break out of the world that was created for them and make their way to the session that Strider and the others were stuck in and somehow help to free them from their seemingly unavoidable fate. boredCommentator had other ideas though, and he took the Ring that he had obtained from the Dersite Queen and took it to the Draconian Dignitary, striking a bargain that would allow him to escape. He then broke into the rp that he and the others had created while Strider moved everyone to a 4th wall room on a different Asteroid, basically raising hell and whatnot. Around this time, Mister Swedish made his first appearance and began wreaking havoc on The Island, and Strider was busily thinking of a way to get everyone out of the mess that BC had landed them in. He saw what he perceived as their rp about to be ended by Mister Swedish and, with his power as an author, created a 4th Wall on The Island that would connect directly to the 4th Wall Room, a 4th Wall that as soon as he walked through it would give him untold power. He walked through it, went up to the Mister Swedish Clone that was in the room of the ship that held The Heart of the ship and all but said NO U, causing the Mister Swedish Clone to turn into some sort of fruit pile. Some time after everyone else was moved into the rp realm, as well as all of the Prospitians and Dersites (including the King and Queen of each who were brought back via time shenanigans that were invoked by destinysWalrus), and the rest of the Self Inserts entered into Plotless. Shortly after Plotless entered the Hell Arc, he had one of his characters, namely Shadow Pony, kill him so that he could ascend to God Tier. Afterwards there were demon invasions that he helped to quell, a wedding that took place between Epic and Cecelia, characters created by Epic42, and several other things, including Strider giving the revelation that, as Ventus had said far earlier on, every universe's fiction is another universe's truth. He also stated that while he and his sessionmates do still come form a higher plane of existence, Epic and Cecelia's lives had always been their own, and that the so-called authors of the rp were little more than Scribes who tell the tales of what transpires with what most would erroneously view as their 'creations' but what Strider knew to be people that they have some sort of Psychic Connection with that allow them to Transcribe the events of a character's life, if only in part, and to occasoinally nudge them in the right direction. After the Last Battle of Hell that took place on The Island and the Cleansing of Behemoth, also known as The Continent, The Island entered the hidden gateway leading to The Cradle, and it now resides in an in-between space where someone will find the one who guards the gate to The Cradle. Shadow Pony The Five Warriors The Five Warriors come from the Dungeon Fighter Universe and are the Slayer, the Male Fighter, The Male Mage, The Gunner, and The Priest. They have access to all of their sub-classes, and are quite powerful. The Five Warriors' Story Thus Far During a fight against a particularly powerful enemy in Pandemonium, they were blasted out of their unvierse and into Paradox Space. There they met Ventus, who had played a Session, gone Grimdark and died, was brought back to life and started playing a new session with randomly chosen Players from other Sessions courtesy of the Desterminers, then went God Tier, turned against the Desterminers, was defeated, and died again. After dying the second time he came across The Five Warriors in a Dream Bubble and struck a deal with them. He would help them escape Paradox Space if they agreed to help him with some future events that he would be thrown into. As a result they arrived on The Island shortly after it had come into existence and were immediately tasked by Ventus to collect numerous keys to a places in a tower that was in the middle of a desert at the center of The Island, as well as obtaining a life form with the capability of merging with basically anything and making it a part of The S.S. Alka Seltzer, from where it would spread and become a part of the whole Island. They were also tasked with each of them finding an incarnation of Discord, of which there were multiple Discords roaming The Island at the time, and putting Discord down, which is to say, killing it. Of course the Discords in question were created by a Discord that was the result of a MLPVerse session, so when each Discord was killed, there was a massive amount of Grist of varying kinds left behind, which each warrior was to obtain from his kill and bring back to The Ship. With those tasks done there was little left that they did, aside from joining in the fight against Mister Swedish and a few other enemies such as the Nightmare Fuel Blood Unicorns. Towards the end of the Hell Arc, The Five Warriors, along with The Artisan and the Destroyer, became one single unified being, realizing the rebirth of an as of yet to be name legendary warrior who fights in a rather different way. The Mage This new warrior was given birth at the end of the Hell Arc, during the fight against the Reapers and their demonic Hordes and the Cleansing of Behemoth. Not much is known about this person, other than the fact that he can paint prphecies and use Magic to Guarantee that those prophecies come to pass. Ventus Shadus Ventus Shadus is one of the first characters to have joined Plotless, and as of now is the only known remaining Original Character, all of the other ones having joined in before him as well as some of the ones having joined afterwards having disappeared from Plotless. He is generally carefree by nature, and touts himself as an expert in the field of Organic Technology. His Story Thus Far Ventus Shadus appeared in Void Space when the other five characters were on an Alka Seltzer Tablet. As the Tablet was dissolving, the Spy of Mind created a ship with the iPhone that he had Alchemized using it and an Alchemiter during his session. The ship was named the S.S. Alka Seltzer and traveled through Void Space until a crack in Void Space was reached. During the journey, Ventus made the ship bigger and better using the Arcane Techniques that he was able to utilize as the Mage of Light. The ship was further upgraded by a troll named Invuke shortly prior to reaching a crack in Void Space that led to a doomed session. There the Unlife was discovered, as well as a section of floor that told of how to destroy the Unlife. The section of floor, which had been found in a castle on Prospit, was made a part of the S.S. Alka Seltzer, during which the S.S. Alka Seltzer was fleeing from a rather monstrous whorde of Unlife. The Champion of Infinity gave his life that the S.S. Alka Seltzer could escape with the rest of her crew, and the Shield was retrieved by Ventus using his Arcane Magic. The Shield eventually healed over and became the Champion of Infinity once more, and shortly after the Champion of Infinity was fighting against several giant creatures of which can only be found in Void Space. After all of the Void Space Dwelling Creatures had been defeated with the combined efforts of Ventus Shadus, the Champion of Infinity, and several others, a creature larger by far than the ones that had been destroyed broke into Void Space from a hellish realm. It too was defeated, and the S.S. Alka Zeltzer and her crew was thrown into the hellish realm from whence it that ends arose as a final furious revenge. There they were forced to face hellish creatures that could possess you, and while they were able to eventually escape, the experience had left many of them shaken. It was at this point that Indegus, Knorpel, and The Destroyer appeared, resulting in events that ultimately sealed the broken part of Void Space. Afterwards, Ventus continued driving the ship towards the Cradle of Creation as it's Biologic Helmsman. After a time, a being called Mister Swedish appeared, resulting in a rather large Island-wide confrontation with Mister Swedish and the clone that he had eventually split off from himself. This fight was resolved, as were future conflicts with him and whatever lackey's he saw fit to summon, and after a time, there was eventually a measure of peace on the Island, during which time Horrin undertook the task set before him by his Death Emissary to create a people that could liken themselves unto him due to being his literal descendants, which was accomplished in a way that involved removing some exterior skin cells to create the first of his people. Once they had been created, they were sealed away in their own pocket dimension via the use of some time artifacts that would only work for a limited amount of time without the presence of a time user in conjunction with Ventus's own Arcane Techniques. Once his people returned from their state of Probation, they created an island, and Ventus walked among them, speaking with them, learning from them, teaching them. During this time, he helped the Hero of Dark see the Light in a prophecy of Misfortune, and as a result helped in some small way to find and retrieve the Quest Cradles that would be used to allow Epic's newborn children to ascend to God Tier, and thus avert death, as well as forestalling the Waltz of Sorrow. After all of these events, and not including the fight that was being had with the Demonic Hordes at the end of the Hell Arc, Ventus returned to walking and speaking with his people, to which he has been since and to this day. Zorron Garsha This character has yet to be introduced properly into the rp. As of now, all that is known about him is that he is the Bard of Time in a rather different sense than the canonical depiction of the Bard Class, that he has Bardic Knowledge, and that he resides within The Cradle of Creation.